Toriko OC: 'Knocking Prince' Sho
by doomwithboom
Summary: My own OC and how he earned the title of 'Knocking Prince' first chapter is the history of my character, second will be the first story of the series
1. Chapter 1

Name: 'Knocking Prince' Sho

Age: 23

Home: Winter Town

Appearance: bright blue eyes. Long brown hair down to his shoulders, usually tied back. Black tank top, unless temp higher than 10 Celsius then topless. Baggy cargo pants with extra pockets to store supplies and small equipment. Goes barefoot most of the time, skin under foot is extra hard from years on the ice.

Capture Level strength: 28  
>Strength after time skip: 44<br>Strength during training: 50-95  
>Strength after training: 500<p>

Abilities: knocking talent, knocking instinct, gourmet-cell knocking needle- various types (like Toriko's knife and folk), Food honour, Intuition.

Intimidation: humanoid-demon porcupine with needles running along its body like armour, and down its head like hair, long claw-like nails on each hand and two tusk-like canines protruding from its lower jaw, all other teeth sharp.

Personality  
>Strong-willed but cool headed, Sho only unleashes his full Intimidation on those that truly wishes to fight. Enjoys simply preparedcooked foods the most, such as Sashimi and Sushi. Likes to enjoy and take his time eating his food to get the full flavour and texture.  
>he trusts his instincts when in a fight, as such he's able to quickly find which points to use Knocking on when meeting creatures for the first time. If he's not hungry or he can't eat the creature he'll only stop the creature moving for a certain amount of time, having being raised not to waste anything.<p>

Likes:  
>- Simple preparedcooked foods  
>- Good Table Manners<br>- Cold Places  
>- Granny Setsuno<p>

Dislikes:  
>- Overly Hot Places<br>- Overly Spicy Foods  
>- Bad Table Manners<br>- The amount Jirou makes him drink

History

Winter Town is located in the northern part of Human World, hidden in a tundra on top of a thick ice pillar which has been hollowed out to allow access to the town from below.

Winter Town is responsible for growing and tending a large ice tree which grows Summer Ice Fruit, which when made properly makes Winter Ice Cider which is always ice cold and tastes of different fruits with each gulp.  
>The tree only grows and bares fruit in sub-zero conditions and at high altitude, the fruit takes six months to grows and the cider takes a year and a half to make all while in freezing conditions giving it an alcohol content of 8.5%.<br>As such the IGO has a contract with the town to supply the town with any equipment and food it needs for the fruit and the cider.

The only person in the town for three generations to born with Gourmet Cells he quickly adapted to the below zero environment at the age of three, not even needing a jacket to play in a blizzard. As he grew Sho quickly became recognised as the strongest person in the village but not because of his physical strength, but because of his instincts in knocking, his high endurance and animal-like agility. In his first fight Sho instinctively used Impact Knocking on the other boys arm by accident leaving it useless for almost an hour.

Talking with the traders from the IGO Sho enjoyed hearing the stories of the outside world and the delicious foods being discovered and hearing the stories of the people behind them, especially about the drunken mishaps about the man called 'Knocking Master'.  
>By the time he was twelve Sho didn't need knocking rifles any more, his gourmet cells having become strong enough to produce his own knocking needles. At first he could only make one needle per finger at a time but gradually he was able to make more, using his ability to help injured and sick people and hunters.<br>At fifteen, as is the tradition of the village, Sho was to be lead on his first hunt/gather outside of the village. Before they left each boy was given a glass of Winter Ice Cider, as he drank Sho felt himself instantly get stronger as his Gourmet Cells evolved. Taking this as a good sign the hunter/gatherers set off to show the boys the area, showing them where the best spots are to get what the village needs.  
>On their way back the group was attacked by a young Gauchi, Capture level 8, which had gotten lost and was angry. Acting as a distraction Sho gave the others time to get away and return with better fire power and knocking rifles, as the others returned they saw a badly beaten up Sho but the Gauchi had been defeated, its blubber helping protect it from Sho's needles and only slowing it down, not stopping it.<p>

Taking the meat back to the village they cooked it up and ate it, again Sho's cells evolved from the meat and recovering from his damage, it was then Sho knew he needed to get stronger not only to protect himself but also his friends, family and village. After that Sho often left the village to fight the animals located around the area, quickly discovering to trust his instincts, and increase the strength intimidation.

By the time he was 18 Sho had conquered the temperature of the tundra, not even being effected by the temperature of the water, and was stronger than every animal that lived in the area accept the Wall Penguins. Becoming the protector of the village Sho helped the parties that left the village but quickly became bored of the occasional fights he got from the beasts of the area, whenever the IGO traders came he questioned them about any work he could do for them, suggesting he become a bishokuya. After an incident with a baby Wall Penguin Sho left Winter Village to become a professional Food Hunter with a parting gift of Spiced Winter Ice Cider.

As he left the coldness of the tundra Sho quickly began to sweat even though the temperature was cool for everyone else, that was when he discovered his body was so used to the cold temperatures anything above 5 Celsius made him sweat. His body quickly adapted to keep its temperature cold, his skin cool to the touch as if he'd just stepped out of a giant fridge, but anything beyond 10 Celsius and he would go shirtless.

After he signed up to the IGO Sho quickly got a reputation of being a knocking expert, and even able to cook medium-level ingredients, but no matter who he asked he couldn't find the one person he wanted to talk to. Having met Toriko on a job he found he liked Toriko as a person, but hated his table manners and habit of just stuffing food into his mouth.

After five years Sho finally got a clue on where Jirou was going to be, and head off to find the puffer whale fish. Finding him after he caught the fish Sho begged Jirou to train him in knocking, but Jirou refused saying he was retired, remembering the cider Sho offered it to him, saying it was made in his home town and that it was still cold even today.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch.1 Sho the Knocking User, Path to the future

5 Years Ago...

Sho looked up at the ice blue leaves that were the foliage of the Ice Tree, it had grown so big and spread so far that it covered most of the village covering it in a shadow all day. He watched as the others walked past him, covered head-to-foot in thick fur jackets, hats and boots. He just stood there in his tank top and cargo pants which had been taped to his legs just above his ankle, his feet bare as he saw no point in wearing any footwear, he didn't feel the cold at all.

"Sho, you sure you want to do this again?" A man asked as he approached, he had a thick beard covering his face and had the same colour hair as Sho, but then Sho got his bright blue eyes from his mother.

"Got to keep sharp if I want to protect the village" stepping onto the large platform the made the lift for the exit and entrance to Winter Village, it was mostly used to bring supplies and equipment into the village when the IGO came, it being impossible to land in the village itself the helicopters had to land at the bottom of the giant ice pillar. Pulling the lever Sho watched as his father disappeared from sight and the lamps on the lift lit up the inside of the ice pillar.

There was two ways into Winter Village, the lift which was used to bring in supplies and equipment from the IGO, and to deliver the Ice Fruit and Winter Ice Cider to the helicopters down below. When it wasn't busy the people of the village also used the lift to get to the bottom so they could gather and hunt snow herbs or ice fish. The other way was the staircase that had been carved out of the ice, but considering the height of the ice pillar it was more like a punishment having to use them, it took five minutes to reach the bottom by the lift, it would take considerably more time by foot.

As the bottom came into sight Sho leapt over the protective bar and landed easily on the ground, pulling the leaver Sho heard the lift stop and start its ascent back to the top. Stepping through the large entrance Sho cracked his neck as he looked at the thick black clouds in the distance, a heavy blizzard was heading their way for sure, though Sho wasn't really bothered by it, he knew the area well enough to find his way back to Winter Village even in the thickest of snow storms. Normally that much snow would damage a persons eyes unless they wore protective eye-wear but he'd developed a thin but tough protective membrane around his eyes to protect against the small but sharp ice crystals that made-up snow, it even protected against harsh winds stopping his eyes from watering which helped when he was fighting.

"Alright, what am I going to eat today?" Sho asked himself, taking a starting position Sho shot forwards, running at maximum speed away from the ice pillar and into the snowy dessert.

Sho sighed as he walked back towards the ice pillar, he'd only a herd of Freezer Bison and was currently dragging a few of them behind him, but other than that it seemed the other beasts had learned to stay away from the ice pillar, at least the Bison would last the village a few days and others would be able to make warm clothes from their fur.

Sho couldn't help but think as he walked, was this really all he had to look forward to in life? The occasional hunt, protecting the groups as they fished and looked for herbs. He could tell he'd already reached his peak for this area, his gourmet cells hadn't really grown in years and there wasn't a beast in the tundra he couldn't beat. He remembered the first time he felt his gourmet cells grow, the sudden burst of energy and strength, the overflowing energy had felt amazing but now he was eating the same food day after day doing the same routine. If it weren't for the occasional outings like these he was sure his cells would've gotten weaker.

As Sho entered the ice pillar he pulled the lever for the lift, he could feel the wind on his back as snow flew past him but all he felt was the force of the wind. "How am I suppose to feel about living here when I can't even feel the weather?" He asked himself, suddenly he heard a small noise, as if something was playing happily.

Looking around Sho couldn't believe his eyes, on top of the Freezer Bison was a small, pink baby Wall Penguin. It was cheering happily as it sat on top of the Bison, obviously having just enjoyed the ride. Baby Wall Penguins were far too trusting, Sho knew, they walked up to any creature no matter how fierce and tried to be friends with it. But how far had the baby walked before it had found him? There wasn't a nest of Wall Penguins for miles.

"This isn't good, your parents are going to be looking for you" picking up the baby Sho jumped down and placed it on the icy ground "they're going to be worried, you know?

The baby just looked at Sho and continued cheering, clearly wanting to have some more fun. Sho sighed, he could take it into the village but it's parents would destroy it to find their baby, and he didn't want to leave it alone as he knew it'd get itself into some kind of trouble.

"Alright, looks like I'm babysitting for a while"

After loading the Freezer Bison onto the lift and sending it back to Winter Village Sho left with the Wall Penguin baby, heading back in the direction he'd just walked from. The baby kept close to him as they walked against the wind, having to lean into it to stay up right, it didn't look cold but it struggled against such strong winds causing Sho to pick it up so as not to slow down, making it cheer out again.

"I don't suppose you can point to where your parents are can you" Sho said to the baby as it simply cheered, "guess not"

Hearing something on the wind Sho stopped, his instinct telling him something was coming, even the baby Wall Penguin had stopped cheering. Suddenly leaping upwards and flipping Sho saw a Silver Grizzly, its jaw exactly where he was standing less than a second ago, landing Sho skidded backwards as the Silver Grizzly turned around and stood on its hind legs, roaring loudly at him.

"A Silver Grizzly eh? I guess you smelt the Wall Penguin on the wind and thought you'd come eat it" Sho called to the Grizzly as it spread its arms wider, he'd faced Silver Grizzly's before both a lone and in a pact. They attacked fast but wide and powerful. To be out alone in a blizzard like this it must have been starving and if that was the case then it was desperate, he didn't really want to fight it and it was always worth trying to drive it off. Focusing Sho glared at the Silver Grizzly, his voice becoming serious as he showed some of his Intimidation "if you want it you'll have to get through me"

Sho felt the Wall Penguin become still in his arm, it wasn't scared by him, Baby Wall Penguins don't get scared, but it was watching him intently. The Silver Grizzly roared at him again and charged forwards, leaping at him and swiping as Sho easily dodged its large paws and claws. He knew a Silver Grizzly was between Capture Level 20 - 22 depending how old it was, but thanks to it's thick fur and fat both required Heavy Knocking to stop it properly and for that he needed both arms, his standard needles wouldn't do much against its thick fur and tough body, at best it'd only slow it down and he couldn't produce two Heavy Knocking needles with one arm.

Leaping on to the Grizzly's arm as it swiped at him again Sho leapt onto the Grizzly's head then into the air out of it's reach. The Silver Grizzly turned around and roared at him as he landed. "Can't put you down or he'll run right past me, can't make two Heavy needles with one arm. Guess I've no choice but to whittle him down and beat him before it wears off"

As the Grizzly charged at him Sho focused his energy into his free arm, his knuckles cracking as he clenched his fist, creating two needles. "Medium Knocking"

Ducking past the swinging paw Sho leapt forwards, aiming for just below the shoulder muscle he slammed his fist into the Silver Grizzly at an upward angle and sent the two needles into the arm, instantly making it flop uselessly by the Grizzly's side, or at least it would've been useless if the Grizzly hadn't swung the arm back at Sho like a flail, catching him by surprise Sho got a tighter grip on the Wall Penguin as he managed to spin in the air avoiding most of the damage by the limb but still sending him backwards.

Landing roughly Sho felt the cut on his free arm, it wasn't deep but he was still bleeding. "It's definatly at 22, Medium Knocking won't last more than 10 minutes on him" Sho thought to himself as he clenched his fist again, focusing his energy. Dashing forwards he slid beneath the still usable swiping claw and aimed just above the Grizzly's knee, as he swung the Grizzly leapt upwards dodging the blow and the needles missing their target. As the Silver Grizzly came flying downwards Sho leapt forwards, dodging it large paw smashing into the thick ice.

"Damn it, I can't waste energy" Sho thought to himself, Medium Knocking didn't burn up too much energy but he hadn't eaten anything since he left Winter Village, he needed to make sure every attack hit their mark.

Sensing an even bigger danger behind him Sho leapt as high as he could into the air dodging something as it slammed into the ice below him as a large cry rang out. As he landed Sho saw two giant Wall Penguins cry out at him, looks of anger and rage in their eyes as the baby Wall Penguin in his arm started yelling out again and started struggling against Sho's grip.

"Your parents huh? That'll make this easier, though I'm not sure about afterwards"

As he let the baby go Sho heard the Silver Grizzly roar behind him, the loud thumping noise indicating it was charging forwards at full speed hoping to get to the baby before it got to its parents.

Spinning as he stood up Sho released his full Intimidation, the Grizzly skidding to a halt as Sho released a slow rasping breath, it looking at the large porcupine demon it felt glaring down at it.

"I thought I told you. You want that baby, you've got to go through me"

Roaring loudly the Silver Grizzly started charging again, clenching both his fists Sho's knuckles cracked as he focused.

"Heavy Knocking"

Shooting forwards Sho flew towards the Grizzly which reared up to swipe at him and gave Sho the opening he needed. Pushing off the ground Sho flew towards the Grizzly's chest, slamming both fists into the location needed to stop the Grizzly's heart, one arm directly above the other.

Jumping away Sho flipped in the air and landed softly as the body of the Silver Grizzly slammed into the ground, he could hear it's slow breathing get slower. "It's time to have a long rest"Sho watched as the Grizzly sleepily closed it's eyes and its breathing stopped, taking a deep breath and sighing Sho relaxed and stopped his Intimidation as he turned to face the three Wall Penguins. "So, what do we now?"

Clenching his fists but not putting any energy into them Sho looked at the two parent Penguins who were looking at him with angry eyes. The Wall Penguin was Capture Level was 30, it would be a tough fight but Sho was sure he could fight one and win, but with two Wall Penguins that were angry at the kidnapping of their child, the only thing he could do was run.

Picking up the baby the two Wall Penguins turned and started to walk away, he was just able to hear the cheerful cry of the baby over the wind. Once he couldn't hear the baby any more Sho sighed thankfully, it had gone better than he'd hoped. "This'll be a treat for the village, though it is a bit big" scratching the back of his head Sho could only think of one way to bring the Silver Grizzly back to Winter Village, though he didn't like using it as it burned through a good deal of energy. Stretching a finger on both hands he jabbed them into his shoulder, sending needles into both of them, he felt his muscles grow and his body get bigger until, in less than a second, he was big enough to carry the Silver Grizzly on his back.

"Just as I dodge the Silver Grizzly stomping me flat, I felt something else behind me, something more dangerous" Sho told the small group of kids too young to do any real work that sat in front of him in between bites of Silver Grizzly meat, his wound already healed and his stamina had been restored. All around the village people were busy either cutting up the Bison or Grizzly meat, making new coats from the fur or eating. "I leap into the air as something fly's by me and smashes into the ice, as I land I turn and look at the danger, and it turned out to be the parents of the baby Wall Penguin, glaring at me with pure hatred"

"I wish the baby could've lived with us, it sounds so cute" a girl spoke up, the other girls agreeing with her

"The baby is cute" Sho admitted "but the parents would've smashed this ice pillar to get it back, or climbed up it"

"So what happened next?" One of the boys asked getting cheers to continue from the others

"What happened next is you all go get something to eat" Sho's father called out as he walked over to the group. Cheering the kids ran past him to the roasting meat as he approached Sho "You alright son?"

"I'm fine, not the first time I've fought a Grizzly" Sho said as he ate the last piece of meat "but... no forget it" he began but changed his mind

"What's troubling you?" Sho's father asked

"Well, when I was fighting with the Grizzly I needed to make Heavy Knocking needles, but I can't make two with one arm" Sho explained "to do that I need to get stronger, but I haven't done that for a while now, and if I stay here I don't think I will get any stronger"

"What are you saying Sho? You want to leave?"

"I don't know, I want to stay and help protect everyone but if I do I won't get any stronger. But if I leave who knows how strong I can get, but I won't be able to protect anyone" Sho looked at his hands as he felt one get placed on his shoulder

"Sho, go and get stronger. Go see the world and try new foods and learn new things" his father encouraged "we're not so weak if you're not here Sho, we can look after ourselves. But you have the chance to see the rest of the world and try foods the rest of us will never even hear of, it's like you said, who knows how strong you'll get"

"You sure about this Sho" the IGO member asked as his small group and Sho stepped onto the lift and pulled the lever, everyone waving and crying goodbye to Sho as he slowly disappeared.

"I'm sure, the worlds bigger than Winter Village and I want to see as much of it as I can, though I have a reminder of home" Sho smiled as he pulled the bottle of Spiced Winter Ice Cider out of its bag, it kept cold but as you drank it the cider warmed you up from the inside as it spread through your body, he made sure to keep it for a special occasion. "But I'm not sure why my mom packed this"

The IGO member watched as Sho pulled out a small fine and smiled "some places are boiling hot, if you visit a desert I dare say your going to need it Sho"

"I suppose, but I got used to the cold so I'll just get used to the desert's as well" stuffing the fan back into his bag and slung it over his shoulder, it also contained some Silver Grizzly meat for eating and selling, as he'd been told he can get a high price for it.

Climbing into the large helicopter Sho watched as the ground, and Winter Village, slowly disappeared from view only to be replaced with endless ocean. All around him the IGO staff took off their thick jackets and shirts to feel the warmth of the helicopter, relaxing and getting comfortable in their seats for the long flight home.

Sho on the other hand had never felt so uncomfortable in his life, he could feel the sweat begin to pour down his head, reaching into his bag Sho pulled out his fan and started using it with vigour "how hot is it?"


End file.
